The Jacksons give advice (oh no!)
by cookielover1441peace
Summary: Selena, Gwen, Dakota and Charlie are giving advice! What will happen with Gwens silly answers and Selena's "Wise" answers and Charlie having no luck with questions. Read and Review. May be one shot. Review if you want more!


**The Jacksons answer questions**  
"Okay, we had a deal! We answer the questions oldest to youngest," said Selena Jackson as she death glared at her younger sibblings. Gwen pointed at Dakota, "Ha ha, I'm older than you!" Dakota stuck out his tongue. Selena rolled her eyes, "Real mature big boy. Let's just start this stupid thing."  
Charlie grinned and pulled out a slip of paper. "Dear Jacksons," Selena started. "Charlie is awesome. Sincerely Guy whos older sister is a nerd. Charlie!" Charlie hid from his older sister, grinning while he ran. Selena rolled her eyes and Dakota handed her the real one. "Dear Jacksons," Selena started. "My life is a tornado. At lunch I sit with three boys and I like one of them. I don't only sit with boys so don't worry. Two of them like me and one of them I like. The probem is I'm moving. What should I do? Sincerely Messed up and unproud of it." Selena took a deep breath. "Okay Messed up, you're lucky that any of my other sibblings didn't get this." "Hey!" yelled Charlie and Gwen while Dakota just muttered, "She has a point." Selena glared at the guilty and started over. "It is possible he likes you back. Two of those guys like you so you must be a likeable girl. You don't want to tell anybody else though. This stuff is to stay a secret and you don't know who's going to snitch. Just calm down and tell him in a peaceful moment when you two are alone. Sincerely, Selena." Gwen frowned, "I could have answered that!" Charlie nodded his head. Selena sighed, rolled her eyes and handed the mic to her demanding sister. Gwen beamed and started on a question. "Dear Jacksons, I have a twin. Just because we're twins doesn't mean we have to do everything together, like my mom thinks. She knits us matching sweaters and sometimes people call us twin number one or two. I want to stand out. How? Sincerely, I wana be me!" Gwen smiled. "Dear I want. You're lucky I got this and not my smarty-pants sister." She shot a glare at Selena. "Or my idiotic brother." She shot another glare at Charlie. "Or alas my stupid brother," she sent the final glare at Dakota. "The solution is simple," Gwen continued. "Color your hair pink. No one is going to think you're twins anymore. It works! Sincerely, Gwen." Dakota face palmed and Selena shook her head and muttered, I thought you were actually going to give good advice for a second." Charlie clapped like he wanted more. Dakota snatched the mic from Gwen and said, "My turn." Gwen made a face at him. He stuck his tongue out back. Selena sighed and turned the camera toward Dakota. "Sorry for my sisters advice," he said. Gwen punched him for that remark. "It's just she thinks of elaborate ways to solve problems than emotional," said Dakota. Gwen kicked him right where it hurts. Dakota sat down, clutching his owie. "Dear Jacksons," he began. "I sit by a guy who always cusses. He throws the words around like everyday words. I don't know how many time I hear the F word every day. How do I get him to stop? Sincerely Wash out your mouth." Gwen cracked up at that name so Selena slapped her. Dakota took a deep breath. "Ask him to stop," he said. "Tell the teacher." Gwen looked at him weirdly and snatched the microphone. She put her hands in her ears to block the whines. "You need a pair of headphones!" she said to the camera before handing the mic back to Dakota, but not before slapping him. Dakota rubbed his head then passed the mic to Charlie who grinned. "I hope I get a good one!" he said. "Dear Jacksons," he started in a fake official voice. Gwen tried not to laugh. "I have a younger brother who is so annoying," Charlie gasped at this one. "I try to study but he never leaves me alone! He's always pulling practical jokes and blaming it on me. What do I do? Sincerely, Brother Bother." Charlie looked so mad that Gwen tried not to laugh at his face. Charlie was fuming now so Gwen snatched the microphone from him. "Take asprin every night!" she said. "Lock your brother in his room!" Gwen finished she took a bow and Dakota turned the camera off.


End file.
